The Universe
The Universe Origin There was a great being, who existed at beginning of time, he could warp time and space and created the Realm we know to hold together the Universe like glue as well as the Light Being Celestia and the Dark Lord Teridax. He eventually grew too powerful and threatened to destroy everything , when the Light and Dark sealed him away. When Teridax rebelled against Celestia war broke up between Light and Dark and sent the Universe out of balance. many years later when the Light and Dark merged together, Balance in the Universe was finally achieved. But in doing so would be ideal for the resurrection of the Divine Being! In a Strange twist the Dimensions line up of the Divine Being's symbol. The Universe obviously still exists now, but It is unknown what could push it over the edge again. The Realm A shapeless energy field of strange that exists around The Universe , For some reason its signature is most strongest in The POTCO Dimension. In middle of it is the mysterious NetherRealm which many believe is a black hole, but what some think is a portal to a nother dimension unknown to anyone..... but legend says it leads to where the Divine Being rests..... Notable Places include *Nightmare Realm- ruled by Takadox , land of torment and punishment for all others *NetheRealm- black hole which legend says leads to where Divine Being rests *Davy Jones Locker, where the seafarers go as punishment , now resting place of Ravens Cove *Ghost Seas- endless sea of Nothing. *The Different Dimension- featured in The Darkness' Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back *Frozen Realm - a land of ice and cold featured in The Fabrics of Destiny The Realm is ever changing and shifting as the POTCO DImension imploded in itself as Raven's Cove returned to its origin. Main Locations *Earth - Reality *Marvel Universe - The universe of Iron Man, Thor, Spider-man and X-men, orbiting it is the alternate universe featured in SPECTACULAR SIX *DCuniverse - The universe of Batman, Superman and others, orbiting it is the alternate universe featured in SPECTACULAR SIX. *Star Wars Galaxy - The Galaxy of Star Wars as well as Star Wars the Old Republic *Land of Narnia - the flip side of Earth *The World of Light - where the Light Being comes from and where it is eternal light *The World of Darkness - where Shadow Being comes from and darkness reigns supreme *NetheRealm - black hole , legend says it leads to where the Divine Being is imprisoned, with his defeat the NetheRealm disappeared. Other Locations *POTCO Universe (Destroyed) - the game universe of Pirates now destroyed. *Lego Universe - land of Lego World - most featured in LegaBiogedon Saga *Bionicle World - realm of Bionicles- most featured in LegaBiogedon Saga Was once part of Lego Universe but after the Third Blocalypse it was severed from the main dimension *Realm of Minecraftia - The world of Minecraft *POTC Universe - The Pirates of the Caribbean world *Yu-Gi-Oh World- world of Yugioh franchise of DM , GX , 5Ds and Zexal *Astral World - main world of light in Zexal *Barian World - main world of darkness in Zexal *Disney Universe - all things Disney *Pixar Universe - all things Pixar *World of Avatar - Avatar the Last Airbender world and Legend of Korra *Realm of Skyrim *POTBS World - Pirates of the Burning Sea world *Middle Earth (Hobbit/LOTR Universe) *Oz - the magical land ruled by 3 witches *Dreamworks Universe *Godzilla Universe *Club Penguin Universe *Magica - a magical land main location of The Dragon Story Chronicles *Fox Universe *Drama land *Realm of Horror *Dragon Ball Z *Nickelodeon *Cartoon Network *Indiana Jones Dimension *Bionicle World *Lego Universe *Heroes Universe *LaLa Land *Lost Realm of History Category:Minecraft Category:POTCO Category:SWTOR Category:Fictional Locations Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fiction